


Moments Pass

by determinant



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determinant/pseuds/determinant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Luke have a moment that leads to some tension after a bitten little girl is brought back to the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly edited from the version I have on tumblr  
> http://determinantnick.tumblr.com/post/79357473665/luke-nick-so-close-fixed

Nick lay on the bed alone, tapping a rhythm with his chewed up nails on the wooden nightstand on his right side. His eyes kept darting to the door, not really expecting a walker to burst in, but he was still prepared for it. He never ceased being anxious. Anxious for himself and everyone he cared about. The worst part of the apocalypse was the fact that you can’t stop caring. Nick woke up every morning (or day or night or whenever the group had to get going again) mad at himself, because he still laughed at jokes, moped when he was tired or hungry, grimaced at rotten corpses, screamed when zombies got too close to anyone, cried because of dead friends and family. He cried even more when he himself had to shoot the turned friend or family member in question. It might be a dull life, not caring or feeling, but maybe it would be better than the constant hopelessness, the tears that appear if you think too far, remember too much of the past and the people you used to have.

His mother used to always be there by his side. It was more of a mental support when he was older, rather than the physical protecting when he was a child. She always smiled, it seems. Or at least Nick couldn’t bear to remember the times she was upset with him even though there had been a difficult relationship between them, unrelenting mother and rebellious son. It ranged from the small fight of how many cookies a boy can have after dinner to the bigger fights of trying to secretly move away, although that one was more about how Nick tried to drag the living room couch with him as he snuck away in the night and ended up breaking a door.

Luke had been there with him, helping him drag the recently bought couch outside and in the van. Not once did he question Nick when he called and told Luke to come by his house at two in the morning, but he did warn Nick multiple times that the couch was too big to go through the door. He held his hand on Nick’s back comfortingly while Nick was arguing with his mom, red in the face and failing to make a solid argument. After the fight he didn’t say “I told you so, Nick, why don’t you listen?”, he never did anymore, because he’d seen the times Nick would clench his jaw and glare at whoever had told him so, no matter how right they were. Instead Luke said: “Come on, man, let’s get wasted at our new place,” and gave a soft smile. Nick smiled back.

They loaded the couch in the van, which already had a few other small items, such as the extremely essential toaster and small pillow. They’d empty the rest of Nick’s room some other day, but right then didn’t seem like the most appropriate time. Luke drove the van to their recently bought apartment and they spent way too long trying to drag the couch up to the second floor and stuff it through their door. It was a small and empty place then, bought on a whim after Luke had his grand business idea. There was an open kitchen, a small living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Most importantly, there was a fridge full of beer and unhealthy snacks. Also a bag of carrots bought out of shame for all the chocolate bars.

A pizza was ordered and the couch was dragged to the middle of the living room. Luke slumped down on it, hogging as much space as he could so that Nick had to fight for his own spot. They ended up with Nick sitting on the other end of the couch, can of beer in hand, while Luke was lying with his feet in Nick’s lap and Nick’s cap on his head.

Nick proceeded to rant about his mother for the next hour or so, while Luke listened to every word of it and agreed with him. Of course Nick had the right to take the couch he had bought with his own money to replace the old one after he’d spilled one too many drinks on it. Of course his mom was being unreasonable for assuming that Nick would tell her if he was planning to move away from home. Of course she should understand that the door was to blame for any damage done to the house. Of course the pizza had been delicious and they should order one more. The pizza man had been slightly confused when Nick opened the door, shook his hand and said  _I love you, man, never change_ because Luke had dared him to do that. What else could you expect from a couple of twenty-somethings at 4am?

The night went in a flash and Nick only remembered some significant bits of them fooling around drunk, like the part of the night when Nick tried to wrestle his hat back from Luke and they giggled and swore and fell off the couch. Luke thrashed and shrieked and tickled, but Nick finally managed to pin him down and pry his cap back from him. He left out a victorious laugh and showed his middle finger right in Luke’s face. Luke just laughed and pulled him down for a small teasing peck on the lips. It wasn’t an invitation to do more, it was just a small peck, but it still left Nick fumbling for words, involuntarily smiling and trying to hide his red face.

He smiled even at the mere memory of it and immediately tried to stop himself. Yeah, this ‘totally gonna stop caring about stuff’ plan was never going to work. Nick sighed and finally sat up in his bed. He was surprised no one had come to yell at him for sleeping for over three hours. He took his hat from the nightstand and put his shoes back on before heading downstairs to the cabin’s living room. The group had been staying there for a few days now, but they’d leave soon so that Carver couldn’t catch up to them.

"Oh, you’re awake," Pete greeted Nick when he came downstairs. "I was gonna come up and wake you in a second."

"Yeah, I’m up," Nick scouted the room to see who was there. Rebecca sat on the couch looking tired as usual, Sarah by her side, still reading the book she had found when they first looted the cabin. Nobody else, though.

"So where is everybody?" he asked, hoping that the answer wouldn’t contain the words ‘dead’ or ‘walkers’.

"Carlos and Alvin are in the kitchen, planning where we’re heading to next and Luke’s keeping a lookout on the porch," Pete said. "He and I are gonna go scouting ahead in a few. Could you go tell him to come to me when he’s ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course," Nick nodded and walked towards the front door. It opened with a slight creak and he could see Luke facing away from him, sitting on the white railing with a rifle in his hands. Startled by the noise, Luke spun around so fast he nearly lost his balance.

"Holy shit, don’t startle me like that, asshole," he said and jumped down on the porch.

Nick scoffed. “What, were you expecting a walker to come out from the cabin? I’d say you would’ve failed at guarding the house in that case.”

Luke smiled and pushed Nick gently. “At least I can hit my targets at point blank,” he flashed his teasing grin that Nick had seen far too many times.

"Hey, that happened only once and it wasn’t even close to point blank," Nick tried to look offended but he couldn’t help but smile at Luke’s beaming face.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I’m glad you came out here. Staring at the woods starts to get a bit boring after five seconds," Luke leaned against a small wooden pillar and set his rifle on the railing carefully. Nick settled close to him, leaning his left hip against the railing.

"Pete said you’re gonna go look around in a few minutes and I’m supposed to tell you to drag your ass to him when you’re ready,"

Luke made a face. “Great, can’t wait to run away from walkers again, just like yesterday and the day before that,” he glanced at Nick. “I’ll go soon, I just have to stretch my walker killing hand first.”

Nick snickered. “If it helps you stay alive, I guess,” his smile faltered slightly. ” I’d hate to see you go.”

He had meant to sound like he was just joking, but Luke’s worried frown revealed he hadn’t succeeded as well as he would’ve liked.

"Did you think about your mom again?" he asked softly, one hand finding it’s way to Nick’s back. It was a bit more difficult to assume the standard comforting position when they were facing each other instead of being side-to-side, so Luke was a bit too close and Nick found it hard to look in his eyes.

"Just a bit. I’m fine, okay," he looked at the ground and tried to keep his voice as nonchalant as he could. Luke sighed and Nick could feel the air on his lips.

"I know it hurts, but try not to dwell on it. It’ll just hurt more," Luke spoke quietly and put his other hand on Nick’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Nick raised his gaze to meet Luke’s and regretted it instantly. He could actually feel his heart beating faster in his chest and pumping blood up to his face. Luke just looked at him with his damn brown eyes and soft, reassuring smile. Nick caught himself subconsciously leaning forward. Luke’s eyes widened in surprise and he backed away slightly.

Hit with a wave of self-doubt and fear, Nick recoiled from Luke’s arms abruptly. Luke was just staring at him, eyes wide. “Luke… you should go now,” he said and looked anywhere but him. Luke blinked multiple times and straightened up. Nick swallowed and felt like shrinking away, wishing that Luke wouldn’t question what just happened.

"Yeah. Umm, yeah, you’re right. Pete’s waiting and… Yeah, I’ll go," Luke said and fumbled for his rifle. Nick watched as Luke went to the door and cast a look at Nick, opening his mouth to say something, but deciding to just go inside silently after all.

As soon as the door clicked behind him, Nick buried his face in his hands and left out a small frustrated cry. “Fuuuck..." He was a fucking idiot. He contemplated running after Luke, but the moment was over and Nick had fucked up again. All he could do was stand there and hope that he’d get another chance.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick does not want to talk about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link   
> http://determinantnick.tumblr.com/post/79521484172/luke-nick-finally

Nick had paced around the cabin ever since Luke and Pete left. He had organized all the supplies they had in the kitchen, made every single bed in the house and when there was nothing productive left to be done, he just wandered around and occasionally stared out the windows. When he came down the stairs for the third time in five minutes, Rebecca groaned out loud.

"Nick, is something bothering you?" she asked, sounding more pissed off than concerned. She was still sitting on the worn-out couch in the living room, playing solitaire with the cards the group had taken with them from Carver’s camp. She raised her eyebrow.

"Wha- no, no, just bored and shit, y’know," Nick said. He was not going to talk to Rebecca, or anyone, about how he had embarrassed himself. The story would be too long. He couldn’t just tell her he had a moment with Luke and that he had freaked out. There was too much backstory. First of all, nobody even knew he was a little more into dudes than your average farm boy. Well, except for Luke. Nick had told him one day years ago. It had been simple, something that fit the conversation they were having. Luke hadn’t even been surprised. Nick was pretty sure Rebecca’s reaction wouldn’t be as nonchalant.

"Fine, keep your secrets, then," Rebecca said and turned her gaze away. Nick was relieved for a second until Rebecca continued. "I bet it’s about Luke."

Nick froze. He thought his next words over carefully. “Why would it be about him?”

"You shoulda seen his face when he came back inside before," Rebecca said. "Looked more confused than I’ve ever seen. What the hell did you say to him?"

"I didn’t say a fucking thing," Nick crossed his arms and glared.  
Rebecca frowned and returned to her card game. “Alright, just get your shit together so I don’t have to listen to you running all over the house any longer.”

"I have my shit together," Nick grumbled as he walked away to mope in some quiet corner.

***

Nick had already been on edge when Luke and Pete returned with the possibly bitten little girl. That brought back some bad memories about his mom and the bitten woman they had taken care of. Nick wouldn’t want to risk anyone else that he cared about. He didn’t know if he could handle another loss like that.

He and Luke took the girl, Clementine, to the small shed for the night. As soon as she was locked in, Nick started feeling the tension build up between him and Luke.

"Why are we doing this? It’s so fucking dumb," he snapped, trying to direct their attention at something else than the fact that they were alone together.

"Because it’s safer this way," Luke said. "And I’d rather be sure."

"Yeah, but safer for who?" Nick asked without really expecting an answer. He started walking in fast strides towards the cabin. Luke caught up with his pace and they walked side by side. The tension crept back.

"Um, Nick, I-" Luke started.

"Just don’t," Nick cut him off. He was really not in the mood for anything Luke might say right now. He kept his gaze straight forward and squeezed his rifle tighter. The rest of the walk was silent.

***

They found the girl hammering a lurker’s skull in when they went back for her. They took her in the cabin and Carlos tended to her wound while Nick and Luke stood there, making sure nothing bad happened. Nick chewed his thumbnail, ready to take his rifle and shoot the girl if she turned. She winced every time Carlos touched the bite. After a while he said Clementine would be fine.

"So it wasn’t a lurker bite?" Luke asked.

"If it was, the fever would’ve already set in and her temperature would be through the roof," Carlos said.

Nick frowned. So she had been telling the truth after all. It really was a dog bite. He closed his eyes tightly. He had been wrong and almost shot a little girl in need of help. He stormed away from the room.

He heard the door open shortly after him. Luke had followed him, looking very annoyed. “Nick, what’s the matter with you,” Luke whispered sharply. “You’ve been all pissy for the entire day now.”

"Gee, what a fucking mystery!" Nick growled. "You know what happened to my mom, you fuck, so sorry if I’m not fucking happy about this shit.”

Luke backed down and pulled his best puppy dog face. “Man, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that.” He looked at Nick apologetically. “But she’s still just a little girl. You probably spooked her pretty bad.”

"Didn’t you see her bash the fucking walker’s face in? Pretty sure she ain’t easily spooked," Nick retorted, but Luke was always right. Not cool to shoot at a little girl. Nick sighed. "Maybe I should go apologize."

"Maybe you should," Luke smiled reassuringly at Nick and Nick couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. Luke patted him on the shoulder briefly and began to leave. "I’m gonna go get some food for her now. You can go talk to her when you feel like it."

"Yeah, I will," Nick said, his eyes lingering on Luke’s back as he walked away.

***

She was very mature for her age. She had listened to Nick and forgave him easily. She didn’t even seem to hold a grudge against him. That was one thing less to worry about. Of course there was still the Luke thing. Nick sat on the bed he had woken up in and let his mind wander again.

Maybe it had started the day Luke kissed him, the first day they spent in their new apartment. And by it, Nick meant the way he couldn’t look Luke in the eyes for too long anymore. Not because he was ashamed, but because the feeling in his chest became unbearable after a few seconds. He meant the way he couldn’t speak coherently when Luke rubbed his back to comfort him. He meant the way he stared when he knew Luke couldn’t see. Maybe it had started even before that. Nick wasn’t sure anymore. It felt like forever. He fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Yeah, come in," he said and sat up on the bed. Luke peeked through the slightly open door. Nick felt like his chest was empty as a feeling of dread washed over him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Luke asked, still half behind the door, holding it like a shield. "About… you know."

Nick really wanted to say no. “Sure, no problem, man,”

Luke came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Nick on the bed and the two shared a look. Nick wasn’t sure if he should say something first or just stay quiet. Luke looked like he was trying to come up with the right words but he said nothing. Nick couldn’t let the silence stretch anymore.

"I got so intense today, man, I’m sorry," he said, more to avoid the inevitable conversation than to actually apologize.

Luke looked at him, searching for something in his eyes, then he turned away and stayed silent for a few second. “Nah, I get it. Of course you got worried,” he finally said, sounding distant. He was playing with the sleeve of his shirt. Nick cleared his throat.

"We don’t have to do this," he said. They could just forget anything happened and focus on the apocalypse business.

"What? No. We have to. I have to know," Luke said, still fiddling his sleeve. He looked at Nick again, his expression unsure. "Were you, um… Were you going to kiss me? Earlier on the porch, remember?"

Nick tried to think of the best response to this. Something that wouldn’t be a lie but also wouldn’t reveal how he felt. He stared blankly at the wall for a moment.

"I... don’t know?" he said and immediately felt like punching himself in the face. Luke snickered a bit and flashed his teasing grin at Nick.

"Oh, you weren’t sure? Maybe you just wanted a hug?" Luke teased. He stopped playing with his sleeve and turned a bit more serious. "I wouldn’t have stopped you. The kiss, I mean, not the hug. Well, I wouldn’t have stopped a hug either-"

Nick couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Luke down on the bed. “Just shut the fuck up,” he said with a small grin and leaned down to press his lips against Luke’s. He made a surprised gasp before settling against Nick’s body and responding to the soft lips. His hands went up to toss Nick’s hat away and then rested around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their lips slid over each other and Luke’s tongue wiped over Nick’s bottom lip. Nick tried his hardest not to smile, but that was impossible. They had to part because they were both smiling and laughing too much.

"Damn, it took you so long to do this," Luke said and gave a small peck on Nick’s lips. Nick felt his face heat up and forming words became very difficult. Luke just laughed at him. "Seriously, we just made out and you blush over a fucking peck on the lips?" Luke smiled softly as he pulled Nick down by the neck for a deeper kiss. Nick could feel Luke’s erratic breath and felt every small moan against his lips. Luke’s hands found their way to the hem of Nick’s shirt.

"Can I..?" he asked and tugged at the shirt. Nick nodded, already quite breathless and red in the face. Luke pulled the shirt over Nick’s head and threw it somewhere on the floor. His hands began to wander all over Nick’s bare chest and back. They tried to keep kissing while Nick returned the favor and practically ripped Luke’s shirt off.

"Well, you’re not very patient anymore," Luke teased, or more accurately whimpered, as Nick began rutting against him. Nick felt just how hard Luke was and he heard him sigh a small curse. Nick just chuckled in a low tone.

"Yeah, I fucking ain’t," Nick growled in Luke’s ear and moved down to his neck. Luke tried to bite back his moans so that the group wouldn’t hear them, but he couldn’t keep it all in. Nick sucked on the side of his neck and slid his hand over his smooth stomach. Luke moved his hands to Nick’s hips and ground their lower halves together. Nick gasped and cursed, gripping the sheets with his other hand. Luke used his chance to flip them over so that Nick was under him.

They stopped for a second to look at each other’s faces. Luke was entirely flushed, breathing heavily, and his eyes were filled with desire. Nick reached his hand up to cup Luke’s face and pulled him down for another needy kiss. Their noses bumped together and Luke caught Nick’s bottom lip between his own. Nick’s hands clung to Luke’s lower back as he tried to get them even closer together. His hips kept bucking upwards and he felt a slight moan against his lips every time they made contact.

Nick wrapped his legs around Luke and his hand crept slowly up to Luke’s thick hair. His other hand made it’s way down to unbutton Luke’s pants. Luke buried his head in the crook of Nick’s neck to stifle his moans and whines when Nick started pumping up and down his shaft. Luke ground his hips almost violently down against Nick’s and started gently biting the skin right above Nick’s collarbone. All he could hear was Nick cursing and breathing and moaning Luke’s name.

"Luke, fuck, I can’t-" Nick whimpered and his hips fell to an irregular desperate rhythm as he came closer to climax with every thrust. He reached to grab hold of Luke’s hand and Luke responded by gripping tight. He was close too, judging by how he didn’t even bother hiding his moans anymore. Nick was starting to feel faint and his vision blurred as he rutted against Luke for the last few times before he finally came.

"Fuuuck… motherfucking fuck, Luke,” Nick groaned, eyes tightly shut, as he thrust his hips to ride the last of his high. He didn’t even register when Luke finished, but when he opened his eyes, he only saw Luke’s blissful face looking down at him. His hair was a complete mess and he was totally flushed and sweaty. Their hands were still intertwined. He leaned down to peck Nick’s lips and he smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back, like always.


End file.
